


X公馆

by guaguagua



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Feuilly is whipped, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Shibari, Shower Sex, Sub!Feuilly, Whipping, dom!OC, i know i'd better let'em use condoms but i didn't write it, mirror play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaguagua/pseuds/guaguagua
Summary: 看好TAG，R21古费拉克在X公馆遇见了一位和弗以伊相貌相似的绳缚艺术表演者，谁知竟真的是其本人。20世纪背景。





	1. Chapter 1

1 X公馆

X公馆是流传在巴黎城内的一个风流传闻。知道它的，往往是习惯流连在各式风月场所的中产阶层，或是一些消息灵通、交友广泛的人物，接触的社交圈远比一些老式的体面宴会要离谱得多得多。传闻中，这座公馆坐落于城郊的某个角落。同圣日耳曼大街那些外观陈旧的老公馆相比，它像是一个硬要把自己塞入套装里的暴发户：院子修得大大的，远超过了普通花园的需要，为的是能容下一整个停车场；外表漆得干干净净，内部配上风格统一的餐具和装潢。  
每天傍晚，总有一些车辆三三两两地陆续驶入大门。最热闹的时候，整个停车场外甚至都停上了两排的轿车。衣着入时的宾客或手持请柬，或自报名号，来到X公馆消遣一晚，甚至一夜，再于次日乘车离开。偶有好奇的记者在门外游荡，伸头探脑地期待捕捉些什么人的踪迹，即刻会有饰着肩章的警卫发现，然后客客气气地向他们声明，这是私人宅邸，请他们离开。

 

2 古费拉克

 

下午时分，X公馆的花园安安静静。零星的几辆轿车在停车场里候着，林荫道上空无一人。这还没到上客的时候。西垂的日光自在地穿过梧桐叶，在道上洒出星星点点的光斑。风起了，树影摇曳，花的香味随之传得很远。树叶打着旋落下，没多久，就被园丁拾掇干净。从大门的方向传来轿车的引擎声，声音越来越近。车轮轧着满地碎金，绕过巨大的花坛，像个雍容的妇人一样朝着公馆的主建筑驶去。两位侍者准时地立在檐下，肩章上的流苏闪着粼粼光泽。

在侍者拉开车门前，车门已经率先从里面打开。一根手杖探出来，在地上碰了一下。很快，跟着出来了一位年轻的绅士。他披着件有点夸张的毛皮大衣，风流得正像时常光顾此地的宾客。这位绅士抬抬帽檐，对侍者露出笑容。他说，他就是之前来过电话的古费拉克。

在侍者的陪伴下，古费拉克进了前厅。前厅不大，四五个佣人模样的男女坐在沙发里听着广播、读着书，等待着他们的雇主。壁炉里的篝火劈啪作响，把墙面映上了一层落日的光辉。古费拉克什么也没说，只是径直走向那扇通往俱乐部的里门。他摘下手套，将戒指的横截面贴上了门面的雕花装饰。在戒指和门饰上的凹槽吻合的瞬间，门开了。一道古朴的长廊展现在他面前，两侧的老式烛台已经点燃，在突然灌入的冷风下摇曳着，向他致意。几只装饰用的摆设上面仍盛满水果和干果，在温暖的空气下散出香味。古费拉克一路直走，穿过长廊。在长廊的尽头，空间开阔起来，人声也渐渐响了。不时有打扮性感的男孩女孩穿梭在人群中，不是给大堂里的宾客送着酒水，就是在往来于各个演出大厅和私人包间的途中。古费拉克仍是一路直走，和几位熟识的侍者碰着眼神，露出一个又一个的笑容同他们问候。终于，他来到服务台，在尚未开口之前，经理已经不知从哪里走了出来。他大步地迎上前，同古费拉克亲热地握了握手，然后把一个丝绒小盒递了过去。  
“您的戒指。已经擦过了，就像新的一样。”  
“真是劳您费心了，德纳第先生。要不是您的来电，我都不知道它原来是落在了这里……瞧我，多糊涂。”  
“不，不，份内的事情怎么能……”  
“啊，我应该记得的！我在洗澡之前特地摘下来放在了水池边上。”  
“可惜它不太老实，后来滚到地上了。”  
“这是我最喜欢的一位工匠帮我打的，丢了未免可惜。”  
“下次您放在首饰架上，我们的服务生在您离开前总要再检查一下那个地方。他们会再提醒您一次的。”  
“多么贴心。”  
“为您效劳是我们的荣幸。”  
“那么回见。”  
“哦，哦？今晚不打算在这里度过吗，先生？”  
古费拉克笑了一声，目光朝手表上瞥去：“才四点。”  
“可不是。”经理搓了搓手，露出了一个老练的笑容来，“不过今天不同以往——晚饭之前在第三厅里会有一台特殊的演出。”见到对方饶有兴致地挑眉，他决定继续透露一点情况：“有几位在远东交流过的绳缚艺术家来做现场表演。至于模特嘛，您了解的，仍旧是俱乐部的年轻人。他们总是那么好。我猜您也许有兴趣。这是节目单，请。”  
古费拉克沉吟着打量起节目单来。一分钟过去，两分钟过去，他终于缓缓解开外套，连同帽子手套一起递给侍者。他又要来了贵宾名册，希望从中搜罗几位熟识的友人。可他落了空。

“真高兴又见到你了，古费拉克先生。”古费拉克还没失望多久，就被一个突如其来的问候结束了。他惊喜地抬眼望去，一把搂住了正扑过来的姑娘。  
“阿兹玛，我的宝贝。”他笑道。  
“我想你啦。”名叫阿兹玛的女郎用脑袋拱着他的肩膀，好不亲热，而在这里任职经理的父亲倒被冷落在了一旁。他什么也没说，习以为常地退开了。钱才是他的孩子。  
“我也是。”古费拉克把她揽得更紧，用下巴用力蹭了蹭她的头顶，“最近好吗？”  
“好。”阿兹玛一脸满足地松开他，“我姐姐在问，您怎么还不把彭眉须先生带过来呢。”  
“哦，天哪……”古费拉克笑了出来，抚着女郎的肩头，“不要那么急。我要是邀请得太热络，只怕会吓到他。这是个内向的年轻人，何况他还没有完全从失去父亲的悲恸中脱身。等他什么时候准备好了，有了玩乐的兴致，我自然会带他一起来。”  
“一起去顶楼看水上节目的排练吗？这次请的都是芭蕾女郎，按着世纪初的风格做的。咱们顺便可以吃点甜点。”  
古费拉克接受了这一提议。

 

3 绳缚演出

“我不知道德纳第先生还是《出水芙蓉》的狂热粉丝？”古费拉克坐在排练室中的小茶几边，看着台上的排练的演员们。尽管排练室里没有巨大的泳池，群舞的队形也还在磨合当中，古费拉克已经觉得自己提前饱了眼福。  
“什么呀，这个是他委托给手下的巴那斯山制作的。他哪里懂这个。”  
“这个巴那斯山看上去懂得很，连演员的妆都是那个时代的风格——我很喜欢他的品味。”  
“爸爸只懂脱衣舞。”  
“脱衣舞跳好了很不坏。”  
“今晚的那个绳缚表演里，有几位模特就是原先跳脱衣服的演员。也有几位不是，是新选上来加入演出的。”阿兹玛谢过了来送点心的服务生，舀了一勺冰激凌，把勺子的顶端含在嘴里。她目光闪烁地望着身边的年轻男人，又舔了一下勺子，冲他眨眨眼。  
“哦，还没到晚上呢，阿兹玛。”  
“我不觉得你是到了晚上才发生性生活的规矩人。”  
古费拉克笑出了声来，揉揉阿兹玛的脑袋，刚想说点什么，阿兹玛又继续说道：“好啦，不逗你了。新来的模特里，有一个叫‘咪咪’的很性感，是绳师自己带过来的模特，现在也在我们这里兼职。你懂我的意思。到时候可以多留意一下他。”  
“当然会。”古费拉克摸了摸下巴，感叹一声，“天哪，这个名字听起来就性感极了，我绝对不会错过。”  
演出开始前，阿兹玛带古费拉克离开了顶楼的彩排。在前厅，茶点已经摆放齐全，浓郁的巧克力气味弥漫在了空气中。古费拉克不用看都知道那一定来源于好几座淌着巧克力浆的旋转台。古费拉克正如自己预料的那般碰见了几位熟人，彼此寒暄一番，一同在演出厅入座，点了酒，静候开场。  
当台上的灯光亮起，古费拉克才知道今天的场景比他预想的更为刺激。舞台被布置成了一间刑讯室，挂在墙壁上的除了各式刑具以外，还有很多虐恋道具。旁白介绍说，故事发生在一个极权政体的情报部。在这个机构里，军官对于下属的身体拥有常人想象不到的权力。新人上任后，往往会处于各种理由而犯下错误。当犯下错误后，他们会被带往审讯室，等待他们的不仅仅是一系列严格的审问，更有肉体上的责罚。长官会从肉体和精神上彻底驯服这些新人，让他们心甘情愿地服从。  
咪咪在第三幕出场。这位名为咪咪的模特眼睛被一条黑布蒙着，任由绳师用一双铐子牵着手，引他上场。古费拉克没有想到他的身姿竟然如此挺拔结实，这种和名字之间的气质反差令他忍俊不禁。身材好像弗以伊，他突然没头没脑地想。台上，咪咪的铐子被打开了。审讯官照例问这个被带过来的新人，知不知道自己在上个任务里犯下的错误有所严重。  
年轻人立着，一声不响，显然是还不习惯这一切。起伏的胸膛暴露了他的紧张。  
审讯官来回踱了两步，一句一句地提醒着他的身份，他的处境，他始终一声不吭地立着，不愿就此屈服。最后，审讯官冷笑一声，提到了他的家人。他突然僵直地跪下，恳请不要对他的家人动手，凭空等待着接下来的惩罚。很快，他的双臂被审讯官熟练地提起来了，由绳索绕在身后。接着是双腿。然后嗤的一声，审讯官撕掉了他的内裤。台下发出了一阵骚动。几声口哨陆续响起来。审讯官塞了一支振动棒到年轻人的后庭，然后帮他勃起。他再次理好绳索，将勃起的下体连同臀部一起捆好。当一圈圈的绳索缠绕在那根挺立的下体上时，古费拉克觉得自己的裤子开始变紧了。演出内容远比他以为的要刺激得多。  
审讯官当众打开了振动器的开关。从年轻人分开的唇瓣里传来一声轻呼。审讯官抓住他的头发，叫他安静地承受这一切。他咬上了他的唇。这个动作看起来对新上任的男孩太出格了。他几乎受惊起来，却仍旧克制地仅仅发出了一声呻吟罢休。在亲吻中，他仍是不由自主地挣动着，尽管动作微弱，在半空中仍被观察得清清楚楚。  
“长官，请……”在审讯官结束了这一充满征服欲望的举动之后，年轻人支吾道。  
“你说什么，孩子？”绳师的手托着他的后脑，仍未离去，“大点声，让我们听见。”  
“请您鞭挞我吧。惩罚我吧。”年轻人说着，脸颊烫了起来。他打了个寒颤，不知是出于当众坦白的羞耻还是对即将承受的一切的不安。古费拉克忍不住倒抽一口气，感叹道：天，这真是可爱极了——这个模特居然脸红，简直和弗以伊一模一样。而倘若弗以伊真的在这里，当众接受绳师的调教和鞭挞，说不定一向正经的他真的会羞到脸红。  
“哦，这个请求听上去不够恳切。你刚刚的态度还很硬呢。我以为你一辈子都不打算悔改了。”审讯官来回踱了两步，终于在一边的刑架旁停了脚步，在挂着的工具上挨个地抚摸，选一件心仪的鞭子。他的声音克制得好极了，冷淡的同时循循善诱，古费拉克特别喜欢这一套。他迫不及待地等着接下来发生的事情——其实对于这点，任何一位来这里的宾客都能猜出八九分来，更何况古费拉克。可尽管如此，每一次，他们所有人仍旧对台上的内容抱有期待。也许这就是欲望的魔力。  
年轻人在空中挣动两下，没有任何支点的吊缚让他完全处于被动地位。他很轻地喘着气，像是为自己的哀求而难堪：“我错了。求您了。”  
审讯官故意不满足他，甚至把震动档调高一格：“你的声音很好听。我想再听一次。”  
“啊，求您了！”  
审讯官当即抽开鞭子。鞭子每次落在皮肉上，年轻人都会发出一声呻吟。灯光下，那些痕迹渐渐胀红了，成了肌肤上残忍的装点。当十下鞭子抽完，年轻人已经气喘吁吁。他再次开口，声音抖得更厉害：  
“求您了，长官。”  
“我还没有满足你吗？”  
“不。我是指下面。”  
“下面是哪里？”  
“我的阴茎。长官。”  
审讯官用鞭柄碰了碰他的阴茎：“痛吗？”  
“痛。”他急切地点点头。  
“想要吗？”  
“想。”年轻人的声音几乎带上了哭腔，却仍旧将每一个字吐得清清楚楚，力求在这种时刻保持表演者的尊严，“请您把绳子解开。我会听命于您，服从于您。我保证。只要您承诺我家人的平安。”  
“我满足你。”绳师终于把缠绕着他阴茎的绳子一圈圈取下，然后用手把它整个包住，一上一下地滑动着，满足他几乎要崩溃的欲望。几分钟的时间过去了，模特呻吟着达到高潮。当绳师把蒙着他眼睛的布带取下，为他拭干泪水时，古费拉克愣住了。他有一双弗以伊的眼睛。  
第三幕结束了。

 

4 故人

古费拉克坐不住了。他和身边的人打过招呼，说自己碰巧需要提前离场，然后安静而快速地起身，穿过座位，直奔后台的方向。两个服务生拦住他，想说后台还在准备演出，却没碰见过这样能说会道的宾客。短暂而激烈的交锋过后，在古费拉克的执意下，服务生退步了，犹豫着为其让出一条路来。古费拉克一边道谢一边抓紧时间冲入通向后台的过道。在过道的尽头，是一片热闹的光亮。那想必就是后台了。古费拉克把后台的门帘掀开，发胶和化妆品的味道扑面而来：“抱歉，请问……”他眯起眼睛，想在其中寻找熟人的身影，犹豫着是要说自己想找“咪咪”还是“弗以伊”，却怎么想都不对劲。在即将被工作人员请离此处之前，他终于发现了自己要找的人。他招了招手，想上前喊他，没想到那人从衣架上抓起大衣，一边披上一边往化妆间的后门跑。  
“抱歉，借过——等一下！”古费拉克跟着他从后门奔了出去。他在人群间小心而敏捷地穿行，怕自己跟得太远了，又怕跟得太紧了。太多的疑问和困惑交织在他心头，他甚至开始生对方的气来：天啊，这人真的是那个热情、诚实的好朋友弗以伊吗？可如果这不是弗以伊，他为什么看上去像是故意躲着自己一样？可是如果这人是弗以伊，他凭什么这么急切地逃开呢？难道自己还不足以让他坦诚相待吗？眼前着两个人越隔越远，他情不自禁地大喊了一声：  
“弗以伊！”  
古费拉克只怕这句呼喊淹没在了热闹的人声和乐声中，不知道那个年轻人到底有没有听见。他看到，在不远处，那人只是裹紧大衣，头也不回地赶路，疾步穿过人群，又跟两个陪酒交代了一句什么，两位陪酒走上前想要揽住自己的臂膀。古费拉克毫无情欲地抚摸了一把其中一人的小臂，轻轻把他拉开：“天哪，宝贝，今夜请不要让我作难。”  
他一路追到了大堂，终于趁机一把拉住了目标。在年轻人的躲闪之间，古费拉克扑了个空，指尖却将他的大衣扯落在地。古费拉克想挽回也来不及了。大衣里面除了内衣以外还没来得及穿上任何衣物，全身上下的遮瑕膏仅仅卸了一半，红肿的鞭痕上还带上没被吸收完全的芦荟胶。两个人都僵住了。身边的侍者也僵住了，小心翼翼地绕开他们，继续去忙自己的事情。  
古费拉克看到，在一直躲闪的年轻人肩后，清清楚楚地印着一块胎记。这块胎记他曾经在帮弗以伊按揉肩背的时候，瞧见过。他一时失语。  
弗以伊一脸狼狈地望着面前的友人。他的脸色因惊愕而煞白，嘴唇微微张着，像是想说什么却又被某种情绪噎住，使得他一个字也吐不出。来不及辨认的愤怒掺着羞赧一起涌上心头，他只想逃跑，却在X公馆里无处可逃。  
“两位先生，发生了什么事？”德纳第先生捡起大衣来，拍拍上面根本看不见的灰尘，递给弗以伊。弗以伊一声不吭地接过来，穿也不是，不穿也不是。德纳第左望望古费拉克，右望望弗以伊，期待着谁能给他一个解释：“要去我的办公室一起谈谈吗？”  
古费拉克决定结束这个尴尬的局面。他抽出皮夹，用两根指头夹出一张银行卡递过去：“我要他。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 古费拉克和弗以伊在房间里做了一次。

1弗以伊跟随古费拉克到包间

弗以伊跟着古费拉克来到他常用的贵宾间，像是第一次主动跟人回家的小猫。两人一路沉默无言。俱乐部大堂的乐声、人声传到了走廊里，隐隐约约，听不真切。墙壁两侧烛台上燃烧的烛火把整个狭小的空间熏得更热了，蜡烛的香味也令人发闷。弗以伊进了房间后什么也没说，直接进到招待用的浴室，关了门。很快，里面传来了打开花洒的声音。古费拉克很想说点什么，却来不及拦他，又不好在他冲澡时打断他。于是他犹豫片刻，也进到宾客用的浴室里，洗干净了身体，然后裹了一件浴袍出来。他为自己倒了一杯威士忌，又加了一点杜松子酒调味。在他呷第一口的时候，弗以伊从浴室出来了，穿着一身宽松的缎面睡衣，裸着胸膛。  
古费拉克抬头，一动也不动地望着他。他看入迷了。  
弗以伊解开上衣，然后抽开裤子的系带。绸缎质地的布料当即从皮肤褪落到地面，带出一股护肤水的清香。他抬脚迈过裤子，站到了一脸严肃的宾客面前，却并没有看向他的脸。“来吧，上我。”他开口道。  
古费拉克愣住了。在弗以伊的裤子里面，没有任何内衣。他直直地面对着弗以伊的裸体，天哪，他从来没觉得自己醉得这样快。灌下去的区区一点酒精竟然起了作用，灼热的感觉从胃里一直冲到了胸膛。  
“弗以伊，你这是认真的吗？”古费拉克小心地问，“你……你缺钱吗？”  
“这不关你事。”弗以伊用尽力气控制着声音的起伏，是自己听上去尽可能地和缓，但他失败了，“你做不做？告诉你，我看不惯浪费的人。”  
古费拉克深吸一口气，看着那双炽热又郑重的眼睛。即使在这种时刻，这双眼也真美。不，也许应该说，正是在这奢靡的场所中，弗以伊那种质朴的特质才显得更加迷人。古费拉克尽力不去用余光注意弗以伊的身体，可是那具年轻躯体所散发的热度，被刮得干干净的皮肤、还有过去留下的那些粉红色的鞭痕和淤青，无一不在吸引着他全部的注意，让他无法思考：“你听上去不太高兴，我的朋友。你可能的确不喜欢浪费一夜的服务费这种事吧，可我也没有强人所难的爱好……”他想要站起身再说些什么，弗以伊一把将他重新推到椅面上，抬起一只膝头压上他的大腿。  
“交了钱却又不办事，你是瞧不起我吗。”  
“我发誓我绝无此意。”古费拉克咽了口，几乎不敢呼吸。弗以伊离他这样近，他的手就搭在自己的肩膀上，他呼出的气体正摩擦着面部的肌肤。“你是我最尊敬的朋友。”古费拉克拉住他的手，放到唇边，在腕内轻轻亲了一口。  
“你也是我最爱的朋友。”他抬眼望了一下弗以伊，在他的默许下又亲了一口。  
“天啊，我忍不住了。”古费拉克摸上他的躯干，从上到下，指尖划过肩胛、背脊，直到后臀。他把更多的吻印上那结实的胸膛。在这份热情的表白前，弗以伊紧绷着的神经也终于松下来，回以盛情的款待。他照例用他灵巧的手指抚摸着宾客的裤裆，隔着布料轻轻挤压、揉捏，然后理论上的步骤应该是将其的器官掏出，然后进一步刺激……可是古费拉克完全不给他履行常规的机会。他揽住他的腰，让他彻底跪坐在自己的大腿上，然后用自己的裆部轻轻摩擦着他的。  
“哦，天啊，你做什么……”  
“我可以吻你吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你愿意同我接吻吗，亲爱的？”  
在摩擦间，弗以伊叹息一声，托住了古费拉克的后脑，将他的下唇含在了唇瓣间，用舌尖舔弄。古费拉克几乎笑了出来。他张开嘴，将舌头试探性地同其勾在了一起，不时轻咬一口，换得更深的触碰。  
古费拉克的手掌在他臀瓣上揉搓，然后滑入了臀缝中。在后庭的入口处，已经事先涂抹了润滑液。他的两根手指在褶皱周围按压着。他先前根本不敢想象着私密的部位究竟是怎样的手感，或者更进一步的接触到底会是如何醉人的滋味。现在，弗以伊正坐在他的身上，赤裸着，等待他的进一步动作。  
“你进来吧。”弗以伊说。  
古费拉克往他的穴口插入了一根手指。在插入的瞬间就被紧致的括约肌包裹了。他慢慢地将手指拔出，接着再次推入，再拔出，再推入，直到弗以伊绷紧了身体，发出了一声喘息。明明是极致的欢愉，可弗以伊偏偏皱紧眉头，像是忍受着什么超过承受力的事情。古费拉克望着他的表情，被完全迷住了。他纵情地亲上了对方绷紧的下巴，沿着脖颈一直往下，直到结实的肩膀，直到瘦削的锁骨。  
“啊，继续。”弗以伊难耐地扭动两下，扶着他的肩膀笑了。  
“当然。怠慢了朋友从来不是我的风格。”  
“我预感你会盛情款待的，对吗？”  
“我必须得称赞你的直觉很准。”  
在后庭的水渍声间，弗以伊呻吟了两声，小声说道：“其实我做过扩张了。我每次都会的。”  
“但是你喜欢这样……”  
“对。”  
“我也喜欢。”古费拉克的声音带着笑意，“不光是为这一切，也是为了等会不会有人受伤。哦。我力气很大的。”  
“那就试试看。”弗以伊的后庭彻底吞入了古费拉克的手指。  
古费拉克在腺体凸起的位置来回摩擦着，每一次抽插都着重轧过这个区域。弗以伊逐渐绷紧身体，几乎是机械地在对方的前端上来回摩擦。这感觉太好了。他攥紧古费拉克的肩膀，开始在喘息的间歇闷哼出声，甚至不由自主地随着手指的节奏而挺动腰肢，增加着后庭的快感。古费拉克笑了，缓缓舔咬着他的肌肤，沉醉在了这不轻不重的愉悦间。他来回抽插着手指，慢慢撑开后庭，反复这个动作。接着，他在褶皱间流连一会，逐渐把手指数量增加到了三根，继续着抽插。弗以伊的喘息声加重了，变得更加尖锐急促。他告诉古费拉克不要停，就这样保持速度，久一点，再久一点。他不停夹着古费拉克的手指，将它们挤在一起，甚至弄疼了他。很快，弗以伊全身绷紧，持续性地颤抖了一会。古费拉克搂紧怀里的人，痴迷地感受着他剧烈的颤抖、他的胸膛起伏，欣赏着这个提前到来的惊喜。他蹭了蹭他的侧脸，柔声说道：  
“我们去床上吧。舒服一些。”  
弗以伊点点头，慢慢起身，单腿向后撑去。在他重心着地的瞬间，他一个趔趄差点摔倒，古费拉克拉住了他，将其抱在怀里。  
弗以伊想说什么，却仍旧沉浸在后庭高潮的余韵中，喘息着，什么也没说。他挂住古费拉克的脖子，在身体挨到床面时缓缓躺上去。  
古费拉克跪在他身前，手掌拂过他起伏的躯体。伤口结下的痂硬硬的，磨过他的手掌。通过形状，他几乎可以想见这些伤痕的来由。在舞台的聚光灯下，这些旧伤不见了踪迹，取而代之的是体面的光洁的大理石般的躯体。可当他们完成了一天中最后的清洁，面对面地躺在一起时，这些伤再也无处可藏，完完整整地暴露在了他眼前。过去他只知道很多时候弗以伊并不欢迎他突如其来的搂抱和其他那些密友之间亲昵的触碰，而现在他似乎明白了这背后的缘由。望着弗以伊的躯体，他抚摸上去，手掌小心地躲过新鲜的伤痕，爱抚这具他爱慕已久也妄想已久的身躯。“好多伤。”他说。  
“别担心，不疼了。”弗以伊很轻地哼了一声。  
“你个傻瓜。”  
“我……”弗以伊反驳的话语突然哽在喉头。古费拉克整只手掌覆在了他的前端，缓慢地来回抚弄：  
“放松点，我要进来了。”  
“哦，进来吧。我等的就是这个。”  
“我不要你跟我说那些你糊弄客人的情话。”  
“你……啊，”“不讲道理。”  
“床上不是讲道理的地方。我只讲感情。还有技术。”古费拉克握住自己的下体，对向弗以伊的臀部，蹭了数下后找到位置顶入。阴茎顺着润滑过的甬道一直向内深入。弗以伊忍不住呻吟一声，拉开了自己的双腿，向后仰过头，忍受着突然而至的胀痛和快感。古费拉克将其撑得满满当当。他弯下腰去吻身下人的脖颈，等待他慢慢适应，然后开始了抽动。两个人的喘息和律动占据了整个空间。在反复的磨合中，快感一点点地堆积。弗以伊调整到了一个舒服的角度让古费拉克贴合着他的腺体，他甚至要求其更进一步，再进一步。于是古费拉克拽住他的脚腕将其拉向自己，再一挺腰，直接干了进去，并且干得更深。他把着弗以伊的脚腕，反复在他的后庭里抽插着。弗以伊难以自制地叫出声来，他抱紧了古费拉克，挺动着腰身去触碰他的身体。他感觉他们两人在此时几乎融合在了一起。

 

2 事后，弗以伊说，该死，你来这里做什么。

古费拉克抬起手，贴上弗以伊的侧脸。“怎么样？”他笑着咕哝道，带着一点撒娇的邀功的语气。弗以伊即使再不愿承认，仅凭他仅有的几次性爱经验也不得不公正地说，这绝对算得上最棒的一次。古费拉克没有弄疼他，相反，他甚至怀疑古费拉克的手臂和后背留有他在高潮的狂乱中无意识的抓痕。  
两个人就这样倚着躺了一会，然后弗以伊习惯性地去摸向衣物。古费拉克勾住他的手腕，把他又拉向自己这边。  
“忘了吗，你这一夜都是我的。”  
“该死，你来这里做什么。”比起早些时候，弗以伊的声音已经平静了很多，但是仍带有一点不愿面对他的倔强。  
“只是想做而已。”古费拉克耸了一下肩，撑起身来。他拉过床头的几只缎面靠枕垫在背后，随意倚在上面。靠枕又大又软，安抚着过度紧张的肌肉。他舒服得有点想来一支雪茄了，可想到弗以伊不喜欢烟味，他放弃了这个念头。  
弗以伊背对他抱起双臂，身子自然地蜷着，一副不想跟他交谈的样子：“这是一个富家子的娱乐场所。”  
古费拉克望着他的背部的肌肉线条，沉默了一会。“你不太喜欢这份工作，是吗？”  
“工作嘛，没办法完全去谈喜不喜欢。”弗以伊动了一下，也拉来一只靠枕垫在肩下。  
“你对待绘制扇面的态度可不是这样。”  
“可能在创作的过程中，我能体会到一些快乐。我看到一副扇骨因为我的加工而得以完善成一件……一件艺术品——我想可以这样说吧，当看到这件艺术品成型的时候，我想不论如何，我总会为之感动。这也许是完全按照图样定做的商品，会在连拆开便被束之高阁，成为一件尘封的摆设。可即便如此，当我把一把扇子加工完成，这个成品不论如何，本身也是美的具象，是凝聚了不同时代、不同国度的劳动者的心血的产物。”弗以伊翻了个身，对着古费拉克，“可我现在做的事，你知道，说到底不过是皮肉交易。我很难完全说服自己去尽情享受它。德纳第女士说我自尊心太强了，放不开，又不懂‘交际’，并不适合这里。我不会陪酒，不会像真正的职业陪酒一样聊天，在床上也说不出什么哄人的话来。也许继续做模特对我而言更简单些。可是我需要钱。这里的工作来钱实在是很快，何况又只需要占用我小小的一部分闲暇，我还能有很多时间来读书，来做我们的事情。这很划算，比做写生模特要划算得多。”  
“你需要钱的话，我当然乐意借给你。你不知道我都已经借了马吕斯多少，马吕斯借了我多少……还有公白飞、普鲁维尔他们。急需现钱是再正常不过的事情了，你要是找我，我也并不觉得这算得上什么。你真的不需要勉强自己做伤害自尊心的事。”  
“古费拉克！我的自尊使我无法成为一个淫荡的床伴，我的性格使我不能同宾客和其他招待相处得游刃有余，可是‘伤害’——我想这还没到用上这个字眼的地步。相比之下，我倒是觉得找人借钱，一大笔钱，更有碍我在同朋友的交往中找回关系的平衡吧。”  
“我真的不觉得这件事算得上什么——”  
“可这对我是不同的。”弗以伊加重了声音。于是古费拉克做了一个让步的手势。  
“好吧，如果你执意如此，弗以伊。但是，听着，你没有必要因为我们这次偶遇而……”古费拉克顿了一下，想选一个合适的、不会为弗以伊介意的字眼，“而……太过尴尬，或者对以后的集会心怀芥蒂。我的意思是，我发誓，我不会把我的所见告诉任何人。这一切只会有我们两个知道。”  
“我相信你是真诚的。”  
古费拉克注视了他一会，然后笑了。他撑起身来，很轻地碰了一下弗以伊的臂膀：“你想洗一下吗？咱们可以一起。”

TBC？


	3. 明看洗澡

“你先去。我歇一会。”弗以伊这样对古费拉克说道。

 

当他终于差不多休息好走入浴室，古费拉克已经洗好了，泡在放满水的浴缸里等他。他打开一旁的花洒，阖上眼，仰起头让面部淋湿。他用手指梳过头发，成股的水沿着肌肉线条往下流去。

“弗以伊。”古费拉克望着他，手臂搭在浴缸的边沿上，舒适地靠着。看上去他已经在里面呆了有一会，弗以伊想。

“嗯？”

“你真美。”

弗以伊突然低低地笑了起来。“我的天，我以为你不会说这么老套的情话。”

“噢。”古费拉克窘迫地笑了起来，惊叹自己竟然不经意间碰了壁。他几乎笑出了声来，恐怕也真有觉得这好笑的意思。他再次噢了一声，比起惊诧，更有几分意味深长。“听上去你对比过很多人咯。”他说。

“不然呢。”弗以伊带着好笑的神色看了他一眼，接着往手心里倒了些浴液，用海绵搓出泡沫，然后蘸着涂遍全身，从手臂、肩胛、胸膛、后腰再到下体。他的动作自然、平静，显然早已习惯了浴室里其他人的存在。只是弗以伊仍没有像往日对待普通客人一样正脸面对古费拉克，更没有多余的目光接触。

古费拉克思绪万千。日常中断断续续的画面，忘了出处的言语，还有那些躁动的混乱的浮想，挤满了他的脑海。和弗以伊有关，也和弗以伊无关。回首往昔，他几乎不能分清二者的区别。他也说不清今晚的偶遇是太好了还是太坏了。他总和弗以伊暗示，自己渴望了解他的生活多一点，再多一点，可他没有想过竟会以这样的方式……对于长久以来的某种热望的满足，他并没有体会到期待里的纯粹的喜悦。当然，如果说他原本把性想象得太过美满，未免也太孩子气。他不是刚刚开始和人做爱，也不会妄想弗以伊会拥有他见识过的最棒的床技，更不会自大到认为一段关系的发展可以完全取决于他自己的愿望。只是想起今晚发生过的一切，他有点仿徨。不，他绝不后悔，可他望着弗以伊侧对着他的身影，就是有点彷徨。

古费拉克将头没入水里，然后又扬起来。他把着浴缸的边缘，在水里换个姿势，趴在自己的手臂上，继续望着弗以伊出神。乳白色的水蒸气里，弗以伊周身被花洒喷下的水柱包裹，身影朦朦胧胧，望不真切。古费拉克有些难以想象这一切都是真的——刚刚发生过的一切都是真的。闭上眼，他甚至都能回忆起弗以伊的体温，还有他肌肤的触感，他的呼吸。而令他更难想象的是，弗以伊其实已经注意到了自己投来的目光。弗以伊一直没有说话，装作对此毫不知情，一声不出地冲洗着身体。他自己都没发现今天洗的时间比往日长很多。时不时地，他挤着吸满水的海绵，乳白色的泡沫顺着他的身体流下来，混着热水一起冲到地板上。理论上来讲，他如果想要得到更多报酬的话，应该主动试探客人有无再进行一次的意思，作为对其邀请自己共浴的回答。可对面的人是古费拉克。现在，弗以伊突然有点不知该做什么。

“噢……”古费拉克望着弗以伊咕哝一声，声音里满是赞叹，甚至有点属于情人之间的柔情蜜意。尽管弗以伊只是在余光注意着他，一瞬间却几乎把他的神情看得一清二楚。他感觉古费拉克就像一只小狗狗，甚至能看到他在空中摇晃的尾巴。他忍不住嗤地一声笑出来。

“有什么好笑的事吗？”——这真是明知故问，弗以伊想。

“我真没想到今晚会遇见你。你快让我在同事面前尴尬死了。”弗以伊挤压着海绵，让里面残存的最后一点泡沫淌遍全身。他的口气里已经没有任何生气的痕迹了，这让古费拉克松了一口气。

犹豫了一刻，古费拉克还是打消了打趣下去的念头。他突然不敢这样做。“我没想到你会跑。说实话，我根本没想到你真的是你。”他说道。这句话听上去很怪，但是他想弗以伊明白他的意思。

弗以伊什么也没说，安静地冲洗着身体。他把海绵冲干净，挤干水，放好，然后加入了古费拉克。在他迈入浴缸的瞬间，他的余光注意到了古费拉克的欣喜。他真的好像狗狗，弗以伊心想。

TBC


	4. 在浴室里

浴池是圆形的，乳白色，周边镶嵌了一圈零星的马赛克玻璃作为装饰。金黄色的水面上漂浮着一些干花花瓣。

“哦，这是我最喜欢的。”弗以伊将整个身子没入水里，舒服地叹了口气。

“你说泡澡吗？”古费拉克划过去问道。凑近了，弗以伊注意到他的睫毛很长，被水打湿成一簇簇的。

“我说你放进去的浴球。”

“啊，”古费拉克说，“真巧，这也是我最喜欢的。——不，这不是套路，我发誓。”他很高兴看到弗以伊又被逗笑了。

“是套路也没有关系，我又没有很介意。”在浸满了香料的热水里，弗以伊终于彻底放松下来，他这才感到今天的肌肉有些过劳。他有点懒得动了。往常，他很少在排练和演出后还同客人进行性交，还是如此激烈的插入式性交。弗以伊倚着池壁，将整个肩膀都没入到了水里，长长地出了一口气：“真舒服。感觉不止只有柠檬的味道。”

“还有柑橘和鼠尾草。我猜。”古费拉克搅动了两下水面，若有所思。浴室的灯光很舒服，水面在光线的照射下波光粼粼。他看着涟漪散到了弗以伊那边的方向。

“对。我想你的直觉很准。”弗以伊说道，“这种味道让我想起小时候孤儿院的后院来。那个院子不大，资助人总说什么时候应该请人来修葺一番，最好再买下周围的地产，让院子更大些。但等这一切都落实了，我也早就不在那里了。当时那个院子里种了很多花草。我小时候总在那里一个人铲土，捡拾枯叶，给那些枯枝断叶编一个又一个的故事。虽然现在听上去挺无聊的，但当时我却也的确乐在其中。那里还有几盆很低的柠檬树，等柠檬结成时可以摘了泡水喝。我很喜欢那个味道。”

“很舒服。很清爽。”

“对。”

“有人说过你身上有种很舒适的柑橘香吗？尤其混着鼠尾草的这种味道——有点涩味，余味悠长。我指的不是香水味，而是日常接触中察觉到的一种气质；比起嗅觉体验，更接近与某种抽象的东西。你让人想起这种味道来。”古费拉克说着，不自觉地望了一眼他的眼睛，笑了笑。

“这我倒是头一次听。”弗以伊看上去似乎有点吃惊，也有点羞涩。古费拉克想，如果自己没猜错的话，这份羞涩里似乎还夹杂着出乎意料的喜悦。他暗自为弗以伊表现出来的高兴而高兴，也为自己能引发他的高兴而高兴。他笑容的幅度更大了。

“总算不老套啦？”他说。

“不。”弗以伊也笑了一下。

“那我也告诉你，这话我从没有对别人说过。”古费拉克的眼睛闪了闪。

弗以伊感觉他的眼睛透着光，同时，自己的脸也开始发烫起来。他换了一个姿势泡在水里，也换了一个话题：“你经常来这里吗？”

“偶尔？一个月来个两三次左右。并不算真正意义上的常客。如果有时候兴致比较好，遇到了喜欢的演员、招待，可能会待上一整夜。或者，”古费拉克说，“噢，如果有时候家里要来我很厌恶的客人，我也会来这里和朋友过上一整夜，借口有事情逃避社交。听上去真是太任性了。”

弗以伊看着他笑了：“真没想到你还有讨厌社交的时候。”

“那……那当然的。”古费拉克也跟着一起笑了，“我也是普通人，也有精力用光的时候。我尤其烦用餐的姑妈把我的座位挨着和我谈不来的人——特别是家族宴会里那种刨去血缘就一点都谈不来的人。完全冷落他很尴尬，而要和他谈点什么照样很尴尬，还很无聊。找借口不去可能是个比较好的选择。我猜比较好吧。”

“我真难以想象贵族的生活。”

“得了吧，别这样叫我。”

“不，我就是在说你家里人。我知道你不喜欢这个称呼。”弗以伊顿了一会，又说，“今晚是我第一次在这边遇见你。我当时都愣了，可能来不及做出什么合适的反应。我一直回避这种事情发生的可能性，也一直不想让熟人知道我在做这个。多少有点难以启齿的感觉。不要多说些什么，我知道这个世界上大部分人对此是怎么想的。虽然我并不完全认同。”察觉到了古费拉克投过来的目光，他摆摆手，做了一个“这不算什么”的动作，“我知道你是出于好意，不过不要担心我。”

“你总是这样，不情愿叫人家为你多做点什么，好像这会要了你的命似的。”为难了片刻，古费拉克小心地打破了沉默。他语调柔和、平缓，听上去和平日里的那种热络迥然不同。这一次，弗以伊也没有反驳他，只是安静地低着头，望着水中曲起来的下肢沉思。古费拉克又道：“刚刚我其实想说，如果担心我们知道了你从事的兼职而对你产生什么负面想法，那身为你的朋友，我们可能真的一直离你太远了。这让我过意不去。而且，在我看来你很可能是由于资金问题而从事一份有健康风险的兼职，我们居然一直不知道这个……我知道——我知道你会注意防护，但是如果你吃太多次药物，我也会担忧你的健康。我知道你可能会对我说的话觉得不自在，但这也并非我的本意。你是我的朋友，我在乎你，关心你。这是很自然的事情。你不必把这当做负担，至少不要完全把这当做负担，好不好？”

“放心，我很清楚一切该怎么做。我不喜欢在性的事情上有太多不必要的顾虑，自然也不喜欢冒不必要的险。做这个这么久，我觉得我能把握住这种平衡。”弗以伊说，“刚开始干这行时，我很害怕客人做到一半时摘套，或者强迫我做一些格外出格的事情。后来发现其实他们更怕我会让他们不安全。”

“相对别的地方，我觉得的X公馆的待遇的确比较好。”

“是的。不过我一开始并没这么幸运。开始的时候我给画家做裸体模特。相对而言比较无聊。报酬也不像现在这样高。甚至有时候我得同时和几位画家一起工作。”

“那后来呢？你是怎么找到这里的？”

“后来想多存一点钱，换个地方住。我不喜欢我住的地方。屋子的条件不太好，街区的治安也不行。我半夜会被游荡的醉汉吵醒，甚至有人敲窗户来骚扰我，我不回应，他就在玻璃上用口红画生殖器，还在墙上小便……我有时睡不够，睡不够第二天又会头疼，做事很没有效率。我就向我的画家朋友打听有没有更多的活计可以接。做模特这种工作不完全取决于我，因为也许我可以坚持住，可画家不一定能在画板前坚持那么久。所以那一阵我就结识了更多的艺术家，主要是一些学生，其中不乏一起租用画室的年轻人。我只找得到他们……很多有经验的从业者都有固定的合作搭档，有自己的模特，他们没有理由雇我这种兼职的。学生付的钱总归有限，我仍旧想要更多报酬。当时一个人问我要不要做绳艺模特。”

“噢……”

“一开始我没有答应，想先去了解一下再做决定。我在朋友的邀请下观摩过一场绳艺表演，内容对我而言，”他望着水面，皱皱了眉；古费拉克可以料想，这对那时的他而言会有多作难，“嗯，稍微有一些过火，我不确定自己是否能接受去像这些演员一样……我有点介意在那么多人面前公开地展露身体，甚至主动激发一些人的性幻想，可我同时也在怀疑，如果摒弃了外界对此一贯的道德评判，单看我即将尝试的这个事情本身，它对我是否当真难以接受：我习惯了在雇佣我的画家面前展示身体，也绝不为之羞愧，这一次，画家换成观众……”

“我想这是个不太容易的决定。”

“后来，我的房东需要用钱，就涨租了。”弗以伊望过去，“所以我很快做了决定。我觉得，能彻底给我一个搬出那个街区的理由也不赖。”

“我一直感觉绳艺模特很辛苦，要被捆那么久，会不会很疼？关节会脱臼吗？”

“会，所以如果涉及吊缚，我们每场演出的时间并不能很长。而且身体能承受棉绳束缚的时间要远比承受麻绳的时间长。即使被层层处理过的麻绳也比棉绳硬很多，同时麻绳固有的毛刺不可能除净，会刺痛皮肤。为了观众的观赏效果，一场表演可能会需要数位模特。你知道吗？那些拍写真集或者录像带的模特都要每隔几分钟就检查一下肢体的状态和捆绑部位的体温……一个有经验的模特并不会很容易在排练和演出的过程中受伤，因为大量的练习会使他们更了解自己身体所能承受的范围，更会适时地和绳师沟通。我想，比起脱臼，拉伤更常见。我的韧带已经拉得很开了，可有时候工作时间一久，还是难免在吊绑的过程中肌肉拉伤。我也是那时候认识的格朗泰尔。他帮了我很多忙，教了我防止受伤的技巧，告诉我在失去反抗能力后可以怎么保护自己，甚至愿意替我示范一些我第一次听说的动作。那时候我找不到新的住处，就住在他家里。他真是个好朋友。我第一次见到热情体贴和愤世嫉俗竟然可以在一个人身上如此共存。”说到这里，弗以伊突然笑了笑，“后来他把人民之友社介绍给了我。再后来的事情，你就知道了。”

“什么？不，我从不知道这个。我记得格朗泰尔当初介绍你来参加集会时，说你们是在一起排队买面包时认识的。我还以为你们俩住得近，总是在买面包时碰面。”

“嗯……我们的确一起去买过面包，只不过不是在那里认识的。我要格朗泰尔替我保密我的兼职，他也的确这样做了。”

“他的确是个很好的朋友。我知道他在这种事上一直靠得住。”

“但他屋里也真的太乱了。我没少帮他收拾屋子。后来我找到了新的住处，搬出去了。房租比我想象得更高一点，但我觉得可以接受。同时人民之友也需要筹资。我觉得既然自己身为一份子，那么筹资也就自然有我的一份责任。后来在几个人的介绍下，我往这里投了简历。”

古费拉克没有出声，他抓过他的手，用拇指轻轻抚摸着他的手背。弗以伊很轻地呻吟一声，靠过去，把嘴唇凑上他的脖颈，落下一个吻。古费拉克浑身颤抖。

弗以伊用另一只手环过他的肩，沿着他的背下滑至后腰，然后一点点顺着脖颈吻下去，很轻地咬上他的锁骨，然后是肩膀，在上面缓缓地留下了一道道吻痕：“你可能不知道。我那时候认识了人民之友，这是我最高兴的事情。我也真高兴认识了你。”

“弗以伊。”古费拉克呻吟着抱住了他，他的声音有些哽咽，比往常更加沙哑。

“我爱你。”他说。

弗以伊抚上古费拉克的侧脸，对着他呢喃道：“我爱你。”然后他亲过去。

他们相互啜着彼此的唇。古费拉克含住了弗以伊的舌尖，用唇齿轻柔而快速地逗弄一下，兴奋地发现后者在喘息之中发出了一声呻吟。他不由自主地吻得更深。弗以伊和他摩擦着，探索着，同时搂紧他的腰部，用自己的下体紧紧挨着他的，大腿贴在一起。他们的身体很快都有了反应，闷哼出声。弗以伊用他的大手抓住了两个人的器官，来回按摩着，一只手搓动着他们的阴茎，另一只手照顾着古费拉克的睾丸，指尖时不时划过会阴。

“啊，这是什么？”古费拉克喘息道。

“什么什么……”弗以伊谴责了一句，不过比起谴责，他口气更像是一种嗔怪，“你看不出来吗，我在准备前戏。”

“噢……说实话……我、我可以说实话吗？”在弗以伊富有技巧的搓弄下，古费拉克舒适地叫了一声，笑出来。

“为什么不行？”弗以伊不轻不重地咬了他的下唇一口。

“——那我可说了：你……天啊，你的手指比我想象得还要灵巧。”

“我拦着你，你就真的不会说吗？”

“呃，我可说不准。”

“那就别说了。我毕竟专门练过怎么替人手淫。”

“啊，那这么说你刚刚是……”

“我想我需要一点润滑剂。我有点累了。你去拿。就在浴缸边上的架子上。”弗以伊打断了他，亲了一口他的鼻尖。古费拉克霍地一下站起身，湿淋淋地迈出去，在储物架上找到了润滑剂。

“油性的还是水性的？”

“都行，刚刚我们不是已经做……”弗以伊说到一半突然意识到了自己在说什么，自动没了声音。

古费拉克挑了一支润滑剂，然后饶有兴致地在架子上举起了一个圆形的振动玩具看看，然后打开开关。玩具发出了嗡嗡的震动。古费拉克惊叹一声。他的手都被震得发麻，险些握不住振动器。

“嘿，我可没叫你拿那个。”弗以伊说。

“这是新到的款吗？我还没试过这个呢。”古费拉克的语气有些兴奋。

“我也……没有。”

“嗯，要不试试？”

“可以。”

“亲爱的，我之前有一个新发现。”

“是什么？”

“我发现了这里有一面大镜子。”

“天啊，你不会是想……”

“我想。我真的想。你想吗？”

“我不反对，但是这太让人脸红了。”

“你愿意吗？你想看着我是怎样干你的吗？”

“我……我想。”

古费拉克抓过花洒，示意他躲开，把水浇在镜面上。乳白色的镜面在水的冲刷下变得透亮起来，映出了两个人的影子。等他再度回到了浴缸，弗以伊已经趴到了镜子跟前。他一直知道那里有一个可以跪趴的小平台，跪上去正好把臀部露出水面，可还从没想过自己爬上去的样子。古费拉克惊喜地赞叹了一声，从后面抱住了他，细细吻过他的肩背，将振动器打开开关，然后贴上他的腰侧，徐徐移动。弗以伊在他怀里几乎失去平衡，叫出了声音。

“啊，好痒！”  
“你好敏感。”古费拉克吻着他的脖颈，望向镜面，“抬头，看镜子。你看到了吗，你的乳尖硬起来了。哦，你的阴茎也是。”

弗以伊第一次见到做爱中的自己。他望着镜子，看到了自己惊奇又羞赧的表情和因兴奋而潮红的脸颊。在他自己的注视下，他的阴茎勃起得更高。古费拉克的也是。他能感觉到古费拉克的下体正贴着自己的臀尖。他的皮肤随着振动器一起微微颤动。  
“好舒服……”  
“嗯……接下来希望我碰你的哪里呢？”  
“胸部。我的敏感带之一。”  
“你这就告诉我啦？我还想自己探索一番呢。”古费拉克笑着把振动器顶上他的乳尖。  
“好啊，啊——那我不说了——你慢慢探索吧。”  
“别生气嘛，看在我让你这么享受的份上。”古费拉克摸上他另一侧的胸部，用指尖在乳晕周围轻轻画圈，按压着他的胸脯。  
“不，我可没有……”在振动器和古费拉克的手指的刺激下，弗以伊呻吟着，“你太会做了，天啊——求你了，换个地方。太刺激了，我乳尖受不了了，已经开始麻了。”  
古费拉克亲吻着他的耳后，欣赏着镜子，将振动器沿着小腹一直往下，有一下没一下地贴上他的下体，逗得他笑出声来。  
“亲爱的，你自己拿一下。我帮你做扩张。”

弗以伊望着镜子，单手撑住台子，颤抖地接过振动器刺激着生殖器官和大腿内侧。他感觉自己的身体比往常反应更大，也更有欲望。  
“天啊，看着自己的脸做，这也太害羞了。”  
“你可以别看脸。看阴茎啊。”古费拉克将一根手指插入他的后庭，挑起了眉毛，笑了。  
弗以伊意味深长地“喔”了一声。  
“我感觉你虽然一直在用身体赚钱，但是从没有好好欣赏过自己的身体。”  
“我为什么要……”  
“因为你很美。”  
“我知道。”  
“因为你独一无二。”  
“这不用你说。”  
“因为你值得每一份的关心、爱和称赞。”  
不知道是因为古费拉克的话语还是动作，弗以伊一时间红着脸哽咽了一声。  
古费拉克将手指在他的后穴里按摩着，扶住他结实的腰，同他一起抬头望向镜面：“你看你身体的这些反应，多迷人啊。至少迷住我了。”  
“你真是我遇到过最让人惊讶的人。我可能一直没有告诉你……我想我喜欢你的热情和体贴。我很高兴你在乎我。虽然有时候我有点不自在。”  
“我就知道你喜欢。”古费拉克上下搓动了几下自己的下体，然后贴着他的臀部摩擦，呻吟着，“我进去了？”  
弗以伊在喘息之间艰难地点着头，将振动器再度顶上阴茎。很快，他的后庭被古费拉克撑满。后者这次一直顶到了头。他享受地呻吟出声，扶住弗以伊的臀部开始尝试抽插，速度由慢至快。镜子折射出两人交合的画面来。古费拉克望着镜子，根据弗以伊的表情慢慢寻找到了他腺体的位置。他在每一次摩擦间都顶过那里，积累着层层快感。

“用力干我。”弗以伊绷紧了身体，在抽插之间来回挺动着腰部，不时收紧括约肌，在给予二人更密切的贴合时也探寻着更深的刺激。突然，弗以伊的呻吟声开始变高了，颤抖得一句话也说不出。他把振动器调到最大，然后慢慢移向睾丸和会阴的位置。振动的范围直接传递到了古费拉克的阴茎。在加速的抽插之间，两个接连达到了高潮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能还是TBC？


End file.
